conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Secretary of Defense of the Union of Everett
Secretary of Defense is the second highest executive position within the Everetti government. The Secretary of Defense functions as both Vice President of the country as well as the Secretary of Defense, who aids the President in command of the military. The Secretary of Defense has authority over the Department of Defense, works closely with the Pentastar and military top brass and aids the President as Commander In Chief of the Armed Forces. The current Secretary of Defense is Jason M. Harris. Duties As Vice President The Secretary of Defense of the Union of Everett is the holder of a public office created by the Union of Everett Constitution. As Vice President, together with the President of the Union of Everett, is directly elected by the people to an ten year term and unlimited ability to be reelected. The Vice President is the first person in the presidential line of succession, ascending to the Presidency upon the death, resignation, or removal of the President. As an executive branch Advising Council minister, the Vice President/Secretary of Defense votes on laws along with the other Secretaries of each Department of the government. The Constitution limits the formal powers and role of Vice President to becoming President should the President become unable to serve (due to the death, resignation, or medical impairment of the President). Duties As Secretary of Defense The Union of Everett Secretary of Defense (SecDef) is the head of the Department of Defense (DoD), concerned with the armed services and military matters. This position roughly corresponds to Minister of Defense in other countries. The role of the Secretary of Defense is to be the principal defense policy advisor to the President and is responsible for the formulation of general defense policy related to all matters of direct and primary concern to the DoD, and for the execution of approved policy. The Secretary of Defense is second in the presidential line of succession. In the Everetti Armed Forces, the Secretary of Defense is often referred to as SecDef or SD. The Secretary of Defense and the President together constitute the National Command Authorities (NCA), which has sole authority to launch strategic fusion weapons. All fusion weapons are governed by this dual-authority - both must concur before a strategic fusion strike may be ordered. The Secretary of Defense by statute also exercises authority, direction and control over the three Secretaries of the Military Departments (Secretary of the Army, Secretary of the Navy & Secretary of the Air Force), the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the other members of the Joint Chiefs of Staff (Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Army Chief of Staff, Commandant of the Marine Corps, Chief of Naval Operations & Air Force Chief of Staff), the Combatant Commanders of the Unified Combatant Commands, the Directors of the Defense Agencies (for example the Director of the National Security Agency) and of the DoD Field Activities. All of these high-ranking positions require Advising Council approval. Category:Union of Everett Category:Titles